


Heat Cycles

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Post, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, dont hurt meeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat has his first heat cycle<br/>Yes<br/>yeeeeeees</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Cycles

**Author's Note:**

> uh  
> first homestuck fic?  
> yea
> 
> tumblr version- http://the-vantastic.tumblr.com/post/88155670838/heat-cycles

Your name is KARKAT VANTAS, and you are currently flipping the fuck out. You have no idea what is happening to your young troll body. All you know is that you want something inside your nook. Desperately.  
You are also currently shuffling uncomfortably on the plush human couch, next to your adorkable boyfriend, suffering through one of his horrendous action flicks. Not like you’re paying attention anyway. You suddenly simply cannot take it any longer, standing up from the couch suddenly. “Karkat?” John asked curiously, not noticing the light red blush coloring your grey cheeks. You mutter a quick ‘yeah I’m fine,’ quickly absconding to your new bedroom.  
You shut and lock the door behind you, flopping on your bed. Looking to distract yourself, you pick up a random book laying on the floor, flipping to a random page.  
You land right in the middle of a hot sex scene.  
Your eyes scan the page hungrily, your blush growing brighter and your bulge coming to wriggling life in your pants. You shift to accommodate a more comfortable position, your hand brushing lightly over the noticeable tent in your pants. The book falls forgotten to the floor as you turn your full attention to the thought of self-pailing.  
The thought alone sends a soft shudder down your spine. Sure you had tried it once or twice, everyone has, but that was a long time ago. You hadn’t been in the middle of an almost unbearable heat. You quickly shimmy out of your pants and boxers, folding them messily and laying them on the floor. The first soft stroke to your wriggling bulge made you keen rather loudly, and luckily you manage to muffle the sound by biting harshly on the collar of your sweater.  
You continue to touch your bulge, soon building in speed. Your fingers are now almost coated in candy red pre-genetic material, leaking from both your nook and the tip of your bulge. You are moaning semi-loudly through the thick fabric of your sweater, soft keening and trilling clicks mixed throughout. You cautiously flick a finger against the folds of your nook, the previous stroking suddenly not enough. The reaction was instantaneous, a startled gasp that causes you to drop the fabric stuffing your mouth. You do your best to not make another sound until you get it back, not wanting to alert your roommate to your activities.   
You then proceed to carefully slide a slim finger into your nook, groaning and gasping and shivering. The feeling is vaguely uncomfortable, but it feels too good to stop now… You bury the finger as far in as it would go before starting to thrust in and out, slowly finger fucking yourself.  
Your face is bright red, your eyes glossy and your sharp teeth digging roughly into the black fabric of your sweater. You are sure that it will have tears, and that you will need a new one. You cannot bring yourself to care at the moment, sharp pleasure sparking up your spine and causing you to arch.  
Your bulge wraps itself around your hand and starts to squeeze tightly, coiling and uncoiling while your nook works around your finger eagerly. You add another finger. You barely refrain from screaming out loud as your vision fails you for a few seconds.  
You are three fingers in, finger fucking yourself hard and fast, by the time John’s movie ends. You don’t hear the footsteps in the hallway or the soft tap at your door, not very attuned to your surroundings in the haze of pleasure.  
You do notice, however, when the lock clicks and the door opens. You freeze, your fingers inside your eager nook past the second knuckle, your yellow eyes wide.  
“Hey, Karkat are you o-“ His face turned a bright red, his blue eyes taking in the sight before him. “oh.”  
A small whine forced its way out of your throat of its own volition, simply the sight of him forcing you to become even more aroused, if possible. You stared at each other for a few more moments before a goofy grin appeared on his face. “No no, don’t stop on my account~” He said nonchalantly, pushing the door closed with his foot and leaning against the wall casually, though the blush stayed stubbornly on his face.  
For another second or so you were painfully aware of his sapphire gaze burning into you, the beads of red tinted sweat beading on your forehead, the candy red pre-genetic material staining the sheets beneath you.  
And then you smirked softly, letting the slightly torn, black fabric fall from your mouth, and curled a finger inside yourself. You positively howl, feeling something in your nook brushed just right, and your vision is spattered with stars for a moment. You continue to abuse that spot, moans and gasps and trills and other noises spilling loudly from your charcoal lips. You can feel yourself nearing your edge, your thrusts becoming somewhat more spastic. You’re so close, just a little bit more, and-!  
Your hand is stopped in its tracks, Johns flushed face directly in front of yours. You let out a needy whine and try for a glare. You are panting harshly, and shaking somewhat badly. You know that it ruins the image.  
And then his lips are on yours, kissing you forcefully, and you wrap your free arm around his neck to pull him closer. The kiss is sloppy, all clumsy tongues and awkward teeth, but you hardly care at the moment. He pushes you down until he is laying on top of you, not breaking the kiss. When you have to break from air, he wastes no time in pulling off your sweater and tossing it to the floor.  
And then it’s his fingers in your nook, and you almost can’t handle it, bucking up desperately and letting out a loud moan.  
“You were just so hot, sitting there and fucking yourself~” He breathed, the puff of air tickling your neck. You can barely speak, and you gasp out some sort of strangled response- you cannot for the life of yourself remember what you said. You feel him change the angle of his fingers a bit, and oh god what-  
He finds something inside you and suddenly you’re gone, arching and screaming and spilling wave after wave of genetic material all over the two of you and the sheets. He helps you ride out your orgasm, slowly stroking your softening bulge until it retreats back into its bone sheath and you’re left shaking, basking in afterglow.  
You think you pass out for a few moments, because the next thing you know you are cuddled in his arms, both of you breathing evenly. “John?” you whisper, resting your head on his chest with a smile. “Yes Karkitty~?” He hums, and you can hear the smile in his voice.  
“I love you…” you murmur.  
“Love you too~ But next time, you are using a bucket.” You blush brightly at the mess you must have made, hiding your face.  
“And next time, you’re not starting without me~”


End file.
